


Rantaro x lemxn nsfw SINFIC (lol get it?)

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: DRV3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Summary: lemxn invites rantaro over to their house while their over protective brother was in charge, when he stops watching them, some shit happens
Comments: 643





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for the sin of asexuality i am about to create ;w;

it was just barely sunlight when i waltzed my way over to kaito's room "big brotherrr!!"

"h-huh?! oh- Lemxn,what are you doing up?"

"i never slept!"

"LEMXN!? YOU WHAT?!"

"can rantaro come over?"

"lemxn- what time is it?"

"7 A.M!"

"7 AM?! no. it is way too early."

"but big brother!! i already asked him!"

"you what!- ugh. fine, we'll get him at 9."

"Yay!! thank you! i'm gonna go cook breakfast now!" i said on my way out

"okay- HEY WAIT- you can't cook- LEMXN WAIT- I'M COMING DOWN TO HELP YOU-" he yelled as i started to run downstairs, let's just say i fell over. i'm Lemxn, and i just turned 13. "hey lemxn, why do you want rantaro over anyway?" 

"he's my boyfriend!"

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!"

"my boyfriend!"

"wh- no- nonono- no- HE IS 17! LEMXN TH-THIS IS PEDOPHILLIA- YOU CAN'T-"

"my choice, if anything happens, it's my fault."

"that's not an excuse lemxn. But if he tries anything you HAVE to break up, okay?"

"okay!"

"and remember, you are NOT old enough to consent"

"whatever"

"i'm serious. you are NOT old enough."

"but what if i do?"

"it's illegal"

"fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S I N


	2. Chapter 2

we got rantaro, and the first thing kaito said to him was "if you do ANYTHING to my baby brother i will take you back to school and kill you" well- after that- rantaro immediately sat in the back with me, i am forced to sit in the back. i wrapped my arms around rantaro, we stayed quiet, but it was comfortable "i love you lemxn" when kaito heard that- oh boy-

"already saying 'i love you'? jeez how long have you been dating?"

"a year" i replied

"A YEAR?!" i just tuned him out as he was yelling and kissed rantaro on the neck by accident i meant to kiss him on the cheek "s-sorry rantaro- i meant to-" he cut me off with his lips against mine. "i liked it~" he said in a flirty tone, i blushed "b-babe i- you can't do that- n-not around kaito!" he giggled eventually, we pulled into a store parking lot "you two stay here, i'll be a while" as soon as he walked out rantaro pulled me close- real close "hey babe, when we get to your house what do you wanna do~?" i knew what he ment "we can't babe... kaito will-" he kissed me again "we can prove to him we will 'be good' to the point he trusts us, then we start banging" i blushed "babe- we can't.. i- i just don't know... what if we get caught" i said "we could do it now.. but we have more of a chance of getting caught." i stayed silent "okay.. we will do it at my house.. b-but please go easy on me... it's my first time.." he paused "mine too.. " i smiled "will it be awkward for us both" i giggled out "yes" he chuckled "hey lemxn.." i looked at him "yes?" he paused.. "could you suck my dick quickly? please?" i paused and blushed. i looked at the store entrance, kaito wasnt coming "o-okay..." we unbuckled our seatbelts, he pulled his dick out of his pants, i bent over and took his dick in my mouth, it was warm, all of a sudden, he grabbed ahold of my head, "may i try something?" i nodded, he started thrusting into my mouth, his moans were beautiful i loved them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S I N

**Author's Note:**

> i have committed S I N


End file.
